a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for the swiveling movement of a sheet. Such devices are used in counters for selling merchandise and can also be designed as refrigeration counters. The merchandise is displayed to the customer in the interior of the counter. A sheet associated with the device serves to protect the merchandise in the counter and is preferably transparent so that the customer may view the merchandise. The sheet is swivelable about a horizontal axis and is located in a lowered position to protect the merchandise inside the counter. However, the sheet can be swiveled up into a raised position in order to fill the counter with merchandise or clean the interior of the counter.
b) Description of the Related Art
For this purpose, the sheet is attached to an articulated part which is supported in a bearing part so as to be swivelable. An energy-storing device or energy accumulator, generally constructed as a pneumatic spring, serves as auxiliary lifting means to facilitate the lifting of the sheet. This energy accumulator has two connection ends, one of which is articulated at the movable articulated part while the other connection end is articulated so as to be stationary. The two connection ends are loaded by force such that their relative distance from one another increases. This force loading facilitates the lifting of the sheet, secures the sheet in its folded up position and cushions the lowering of the sheet. The sheet is swiveled between its lowered and raised positions substantially in a vertical plane which will accordingly be referred to hereinafter as "swiveling plane" for the sake of brevity. The effective direction of force of the energy accumulator is determined by the load exerted on its two connection ends.
In known devices of this type, the effective direction of force of the energy accumulator was always disposed parallel to the swiveling plane of the sheet. In counters having a horizontal plate, a so-called money transaction surface or "sales countertop" (EP-0 263 957-A2), horizontal supporting arms are required to secure it. The supporting arms have a U-section, each leg of the U forming a bearing part for the swivelable articulated part holding the sheet. The energy accumulators are arranged inside the U-section and their connection ends are supported on one side at the articulated part via hinges and on the other side at a stationary articulation point in the supporting arm. Consequently, not only the entire length of the energy accumulator, but also at least a portion of the articulated part is arranged in the supporting arms. The supporting arms must therefore have a determined minimum length, which reduces the available space in the counter. Moreover, the position of the energy accumulator is linked to the position of its supporting arm in the counter, which restricts freedom in constructing a counter.
For counters having a curved sheet rather than a stationary sales countertop (DE-90 04 215-U), the device must be modified. More particularly, the energy accumulators are arranged inside hollow supports which project diagonally upward with their lower end arranged in a stationary manner at the counter body. The bearing part for the articulated part supporting the sheet is located at the free upper end of the support. Apart from the special construction of the device required for this counter, it is disadvantageous that the arrangement of the energy accumulator and articulated part is always dependent on the support. Further, the installation of the device in the interior of the support is complicated. Finally, a large dimensioning of the support is required for installing these parts.